poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Legendary Power Rangers Zords
The Legendary Power Rangers Zords are in each season they will use them to defeat any monster of every enemy and combined them into any Megazord or Ultrazord. Mighty Morphin *Tyrannosaurus Dinozord◆ *Mastodon Dinozord◆ *Triceratops Dinozord◆ *Saber-Toothed Tiger Dinozord◆ *Pterodactyl Dinozord◆ *Dragonzord◆ *Titanus the Carrierzord➲ Combined *Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *Dragonzord Battle Mode◆◆◆◆ *Mega Dragonzord◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Ultrazord◆◆◆◆◆◆➲ Squadron *Red Dragon Tunderzord◆ *Lion Thunderzord◆ *Unicorn Thunderzord◆ *Griffin Thunderzord◆ *Firebird Thunderzord◆ *White Tigerzord◆ *Tor the Shuttlezord➲ Combined *Thunder Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *Mega Tigerzord◆◆◆◆◆ *Thunder Ultrazord◆◆◆◆◆◆➲ Ninjetti *Ape Ninjazord◆ *Frog Ninjazord◆ *Wolf Ninjazord◆ *Bear Ninjazord◆ *Crane Ninjazord◆ *Falcon Ninjazord◆ *Titanus➲ Combined *Ninja Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *Ninja MegaFalconzord◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Ninja Ultrazord◆◆◆◆◆◆➲ Aquitar *Red Shogunzord◆ *White Shogunzord◆ *Blue Shogunzord◆ *Yellow Shogunzord◆ *Black Shougunzord◆ *Pink Shogunzord◆ *Silver Falconzord◆ *Green Sharkzord◆ Combined *Shogun Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Shogun MegaFalconZord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Zeo *Zeozord 5◆ *Zeozord 4◆ *Zeozord 3◆ *Zeozord 2◆ *Zeozord 1◆ *Red Battlezord★ *Super Zeozord 5◆ *Super Zeozord 4◆ *Super Zeozord 3◆ *Super Zeozord 2◆ *Super Zeozord 1◆ *Warrior Wheel◆ *Pyramidas➲ Combined *Zeo Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *Super Zeo Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *Zeo Mega Battlezord★◆◆◆◆◆ *Zeo Ultrazord◆◆◆◆◆➲ Turbo *Red Lightning Turbozord◆ *Mountain Blaster Turbozord◆ *Desert Thunder Turbozord◆ *Dune Star Turbozord◆ *Wind Chaser Turbozord◆ *Robo Racer● *Lightning Fire Tamer Rescuezord◆ *Siren Blaster Rescuezord◆ *Thunder Loader Rescuezord◆ *Star Racer Rescuezord◆ *Wind Rescue Rescuezord◆ *Artillatron➲ Combined *Turbo Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *Rescue Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ In Space *Astro Delta Megazord✶ *Astro Megazord✶ *Astro Megashuttle✶ *Astro Megaship✶ *Delta Megazord✶ *Mega V1◆ *Mega V2◆ *Mega V3◆ *Mega V4◆ *Mega V5◆ *Mega Winger◆ Combined *Mega Voyager◆◆◆◆◆ *Winged Mega Voyager◆◆◆◆◆◆ Lost Galaxy *Lion Galactabeast Zord◆ *Condor Galactabeast Zord◆ *Gorilla Galactabeast Zord◆ *Wolf Galactabeast Zord◆ *Wildcat Galactabeast Zord◆ *Torozord◆ *Lights of Orion● *Rhino Galactabeast/Centaurus Megazord◆ *Phoenix Galactabeast/Stratoforce Megazord◆ *Shark Galactabeast/Zenith Carrierzord➲ Combined *Galaxy Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *Orion Galaxy Megazord◆◆◆◆◆● Lightspeed Rescue *Pyro Rescue 1◆ *Aqua Rescue 2◆ *Aero Rescue 3◆ *Haz Rescue 4◆ *Med Rescue 5◆ *Max Solarzord◆ *Lifeforce Megazord✶ *Rail Rescue 1◆ *Rail Rescue 2◆ *Rail Rescue 3◆ *Rail Rescue 4◆ *Rail Rescue 5◆ *Omegazord 1◆ *Omegazord 2◆ *Omegazord 3◆ *Omegazord 4◆ *Omegazord 5◆ Combined *Lightspeed Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *Lightspeed Solarzord◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Supertrain Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *Omega Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ Time Force *Time Flyer 1◆ *Time Flyer 2◆ *Time Flyer 3◆ *Time Flyer 4◆ *Time Flyer 5◆ *Shadow Winger/Time Shadow Megazord★ *Quantasaurus Rex◆ *Transwarp Megazord● Combined *Time Force Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *Shadow Force Megazord★◆◆◆◆◆ Wild Force *Red Lion Zord◆ *Blue Shark Zord◆ *Black Bison Zord◆ *Yellow Eagle Zord◆ *White Tiger Zord◆ *Wolf Zord◆ *Elephant Zord❖ *Giraffe Zord❖ *Gorilla Zord❖ *Black Bear Zord❖ *Polar Bear Zord❖ *Gaur Zord❖ *Falcon Zord❖ *Deer Zord❖ *Rhino Zord❖ *Armadillo Zord❖ *Hammerhead Zord❖ *Alligator Zord❖ *Ape Zord❖ *Panda Zord❖ *Peacock Zord❖ *Stingray Zord❖ *Zebra Zord❖ *Rat Zord❖ *Bat Zord❖ *Tortoise Zord❖ *Walrus Zord❖ *Boar Zord❖ *Mammoth Zord❖ *Swallow Zord❖ *Mole Zord❖ *Penguin Zord❖ *Soul Bird◇ Combined *Wild Force Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *Pegasus Megazord◆◆◆❖❖ *Konga Megazord❖❖❖◆◆ ► ❖❖❖❖ *Isis Megazord❖❖❖❖❖ *Predazord◆❖❖ *Alphazord❖❖❖❖❖❖ Ninja Storm *Hawkzord◆ *Lionzord◆ *Dolphinzord◆ *Crimson Insectizord◆ *Navy Beetlezord◆ *Samurai Star Chopper/Samurai Star Megazord◆ *Ninja Firebirdzord◆ *Ninja Swanzord◆ *Minizord❖ *Mammothzord➲ *Spheres● Combined *Storm Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *Thunder Megazord◆◆ *Thunderstorm Megazord◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Hurricane Megazord◆◆◆◆◆❖◆ *Hurricane Ultrazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖◆➲ Dino Thunder *Tryannozord◆ *Tricerazord◆ *Pterazord◆ *Brachiozord◆ *Stegozord◆ *Dragozord◆ *Cephalazord❖ *Dimetrozord❖ *Parasaurzord❖ *Ankylozord❖ *Saberzord❖ *Mammothzord❖ *Raptorzord❖ *Styracosaurus Zord◆ *Triassic Megarover➲ *Carnozord◆ *Chasmozord◆ *Arctic Ptreazord◆ Combined *Thundersaurus Megazord◆◆◆ *Dino Stegazord◆◆ *Triceramax Megazord❖❖❖❖◆➲ *Valkasaurus Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *Blizzard Force Megazord◆◆◆ S.P.D. *Delta Runner 1◆ *Delta Runner 2◆ *Delta Runner 3◆ *Delta Runner 4◆ *Delta Runner 5◆ *Omegamax Cycle/Omegamax Megazord◆ *S.W.A.T. Flyer 1◆ *S.W.A.T. Flyer 2◆ *S.W.A.T. Flyer 3◆ *S.W.A.T. Flyer 4◆ *S.W.A.T. Flyer 5◆ *Delta Command Crawler/Delta Command Megazord◆ Combined *Delta Squad Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *Delta Max Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆ *S.W.A.T. Megazord/S.W.A.T. Cannon◆◆◆◆◆ Mystic Force *Mystic Phoenix◆ *Mystic Mermaid◆ *Mystic Garuda◆ *Mystic Sprite◆ *Mystic Minotaur◆ *Solar Streak/Solar Streak Megazord◆ *Catastros◆◆ *Brightstar◆ *Mystic Firebird◆ *Mystic Lion◆◆◆◆ Combined *Mystic Dragon◆◆◆◆ *Titan Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *Manticore Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ Operation Overdrive *Dump Driver◆ *Speed Driver◆ *Gyro Driver◆ *Dozer Driver◆ *Sub Driver◆ *Drill Driver❖ *Shovel Driver❖ *Cement Driver❖ *Crane Driver❖ *Sonic Streaker❖ *Fire Truck Zord◆ *Rescue Runner 1❖ *Rescue Runner 2❖ *BattleFleet Zord 14◆ *BattleFleet Zord 15◆ *BattleFleet Zord 16◆ *BattleFleet Zord 17◆ *BattleFleet Zord 18◆ Combined *DriveMax Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *DualDrive Megazord❖❖❖❖❖ *DriveMax Ultrazord◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖❖❖ *Flash Point Megazord◆❖❖ *BattleFleet Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ Jungle Fury *Tiger Animal Spirit◆ *Jaguar Animal Spirit◆ *Cheetah Animal Spirit◆ *Cougar Animal Spirit◆ *Wolf Animal Spirit◆ *Rhino Steel Zord/Rhino Pride Megazord◆ *Elephant Animal Spirit◆ *Bat Animal Spirit◆ *Shark Animal Spirit◆ *Lion Animal Spirit◆ *Chameleon Animal Spirit◆ *White Tiger Animal Spirit◆ *Gorilla Animal Spirit◆ *Antelope Animal Spirit◆ *Penguin Animal Spirit◆ Combined *Jungle Pride Megazord◆◆◆ *Jungle Pride Charge◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Jungle Master Megazord◆◆◆ *Jungle Master Stampede◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *White Tiger Pride Megazord◆◆◆ R.P.M. *Eagle Racer◆ *Lion Hauler◆ *Bear Crawler◆ *Tail Spinner◆ *Wolf Cruiser◆ *Croc Carrier◆ *Falcon Zord◆ *Tiger Jet◆ *Whale Zord◆ *Paleozord❖❖❖ *Road Attack Zord◇ Combined *High Octane Megazord◆◆◆ *ValveMax Megazord◆◆◆ *Zenith Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Mach Megazord◆◆◆ *SkyRev Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Paleomax Megazord❖❖❖ *RPM Ultazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖ Super Samurai *Lion FoldingZord◆ *Dragon FoldingZord◆ *Bear FoldingZord◆ *Ape FoldingZord◆ *Turtle FoldingZord◆ *Beetle Zord❖ *Swordfish Zord❖ *Tiger Zord❖ *OctoZord❖ *Samurai ClawZord/Claw Battlezord East/West/South★ *BullZord/Bull Megazord❖ *SharkZord❖ *LightZord❖ Combined *Samurai Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *Samurai Battlewing❖❖❖ *Battlewing Megazord◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖ *Claw Battlezord North❖★ *Samurai Battle Cannon❖❖❖❖ *Claw Armor Megazord◆◆◆◆◆★ *Samurai Gingazord◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖❖★❖ *Samurai Shark Gigazord◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖❖★❖❖ Megaforce/Super Megaforce *Gosei Dragon Mechazord◆ *Gosei Shark Mechazord◆ *Gosei Snake Mechazord◆ *Gosei Tiger Mechazord◆ *Gosei Phoenix Mechazord◆ *Lion Mechazord◆ *Knight Brothers Zords❖❖ *Sky Brothers Zords❖❖❖/❖❖❖ *Land Brothers Zords❖❖❖/❖❖❖ *Sea Brothers Zords❖❖❖ *Ultra Change Zord◇ *Gosei Ultimate Command Ship/Gosei Ultimate✶/◆◆◆◆◆ *Super Mega Skyship Zord◆ *Super Mega Jet Zord◆ *Super Mega Racer Zord◆ *Super Mega Wheeler Zord◆ *Super Mega Sub Zord◆ *Q-Rex Drill◆ *Turbo Falcon Zord❖ *Delta Runner Zord❖ *Mystic Dragon❖ *Red Lion Wildzord❖ *Ninja Zord❖ Combined *Gosei Jet/Gosei Jet Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *Gosei Great Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *Gosei Grand Megazord◆❖❖ *Gosei Great Grand Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖ *Legendary Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *Legendary Q-Rex Megazord◆◆◆◆ *Ultimate Legendary Megazord◆◆❖ Dino Charge *T-Rex Zord◆ *Para Zord◆ *Stego Zord◆ *Raptor Zord◆ *Tricera Zord◆ *Ptera Zord/Ptera Charge Megazord◆ *Ankylo Zord◆ *Pachy Zord◆ *Plesio Zord/Plesio Charge Megazord◆ *Titano Zord/Titano Charge Megazord◆ *Spino Zord/Spino Charge Megazord◆ Combined *Dino Charge Megazord Tri-Stego Formation◆◆◆ *Dino Charge Megazord Tri-Stego-Ptera Formation◆◆◆◆ *Dino Charge Ultrazord◆◆◆◆◆◆ Ninja Steel *Red Warrior Ninja Zord◆ *Blue Dragon Ninja Zord◆ *Yellow Dump Ninja Zord◆ *White Dog Ninja Zord◆ *Pink Train Ninja Zord◆ *Ninja Boy Zord◆ *Ninja Bug Zord❖ *Ninja Lion Zord/Ninja Lion Megazord◆ *Fire Eagle Ninja Zord❖ *Fire Dragon Ninja Zord❖ *Fire Tortoise Ninja Zord❖ *Fire Tiger Ninja Zord❖ *Fire Panda Ninja Zord❖ *Fire Black Carp Ninja Zord❖ *Elephant Ninja Zord❖ *Saucer Ninja Zord❖ *Surfer Ninja Zord❖ *Tyrannosaurus Ninja Zord❖ Combined *Ninja Steel Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *Gold Bison Megazord◆❖ *Fire Ninja Megazord❖❖❖❖❖❖ *Ninja Steel Ultrazord◆◆◆◆◆◆❖◆ Energy Chasers * Unofficial Mega *Car Zord/Car Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ T.Q.G. * Wild Prime * Harmony Force *Magic Alicorn Zord ◆ *Honesty Earth Pony Zord ◆ *Kindness Pegasus Zord ◆ *Laughter Earth Pony Zord ◆ *Generosity Unicorn Zord ◆ *Loyalty Pegasus Zord ◆ *Wisdom Unicorn Zord ◆ *Courage Dragon Zord ◆ *Hope Unicorn Zord ◆ Adventure Power *Magic Med Driver ◆ *Honesty Shovel Driver ◆ *Kindness Sub Driver ◆ *Laughter Wheeler Driver ◆ *Generosity Racer Driver ◆ *Loyalty Jet Driver ◆ *Wisdom Roller Driver ◆ *Courage Runner Driver ◆ *Hope Turbo Driver ◆ Animal Power *Magic Hammerhead Shark Animal Spirit ◆ *Honesty Black Leopard Animal Spirit ◆ *Kindness Mammoth Animal Spirit ◆ *Laughter White Puma Animal Spirit ◆ *Generosity Flying Fox Animal Spirit ◆ *Loyalty Ox Animal Spirit ◆ *Wisdom Lion Animal Spirit ◆ *Courage Otter Animal Spirit ◆ *Hope Peacock Animal Spirit ◆ Dinosaur Power *Magic Tyrannosaurus Dino Zord ◆ *Honesty Apatosaurus Dino Zord ◆ *Kindness Triceratops Dino Zord ◆ *Laughter Solth Dino Zord ◆ *Generosity Pterodactyl Dino Zord ◆ *Loyalty Mammoth Dino Zord ◆ *Wisdom Stegosaurus Dino Zord ◆ *Courage Saber Toothed Tiger Dino Zord ◆ *Hope Argentinosaurus Dino Zord ◆ Electronic Power *Red Magic Omega Zord ◆ *Green Honesty Slasher Zord ◆ *Yellow Kindness Flaming Zord ◆ *Blue Laughter Delta Zord ◆ *Pink Generosity Power Zord ◆ *Grey Loyalty Metal Zord ◆ *Purple Wisdom Hearted Zord ◆ *Black Courage Jet Zord ◆ *Heliotrope Hope Unicorn Zord ◆ Japan Power *Magic Crane Zord ◆ *Honesty Bear Zord ◆ *Kindness Rabbit Zord ◆ *Laughter Hippo Zord ◆ *Generosity Flamingo Zord ◆ *Loyalty Wildcat Zord ◆ *Wisdom Panda Zord ◆ *Courage Dolphin Zord ◆ *Hope Owl Zord ◆ Myth Power *Magic Fairy Zord ◆ *Honesty Werewolf Zord ◆ *Kindness Yeti Zord ◆ *Laughter Pegasus Zord ◆ *Generosity Mermaid Zord ◆ *Loyalty Imp Zord ◆ *Wisdom Centaur Zord ◆ *Courage Chimera Zord ◆ *Hope Cupid Zord ◆ Ninja Power *Magic Eagle Zord ◆ *Honesty Dragon Zord ◆ *Kindness Butterfly Zord ◆ *Laughter Rhino Zord ◆ *Generosity Peacock Zord ◆ *Loyalty Turtle Zord ◆ *Wisdom Swallow Zord ◆ *Courage Tiger Zord ◆ *Hope Snake Zord ◆ Police Power *Magic Runner 1 ◆ *Honesty Runner 2 ◆ *Kindness Runner 3 ◆ *Laughter Runner 4 ◆ *Generosity Runner 5 ◆ *Loyalty Runner 6 ◆ *Wisdom Runner 7 ◆ *Courage Runner 8 ◆ *Hope Runner 9 ◆ Transport Power *Magic Mist Sparkle Zord ◆ *Honesty Passion Ringo Zord ◆ *Kindness Mariposa Galaxy Zord ◆ *Laughter Air Maker Zord ◆ *Generosity Crystal Star Zord ◆ *Loyalty Speed Chaser Zord ◆ *Wisdom Atlantic Wave Zord ◆ *Courage Fuji Blaster Zord ◆ *Hope Zephyr Lover Zord ◆ Combined *Elemental Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Mega Rescue Harmony Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Wild Jungle Harmony Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Dino Harmony Paleo Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Zeo Harmony Space Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Ninjetti Harmony Samurai Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Galactic Thunder Mystic Harmony Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Shogun Harmony Ninja Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Time Energy Harmony Delta Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Turbo Harmony Gear Traffic Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Elemental Ultrazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Data Squad *Red Omega Zord◆ *Blue Delta Zord◆ *Green Slasher Zord◆ *Yellow Flaming Zord◆ *Pink Power Zord◆ *Grey Metal Zord◆ *Purple Hearted Zord◆ *Heliotrope Unicorn Zord.◆ Other Zords *Orange Automatic Zord◆ *White Kingdom Zord◆ *Black Jet Zord◆ *Aqua Submarine Zord◆ *Gold Tornado Zord◆ *Silver Gummi Zord◆ *Bronze Generator Zord◆ *Crimson Dino Zord◆ *Diamond Dialga Zord◆ *Pearl Palkia Zord◆ *Turquoise Mermaid Zord◆ *Indigo Galaxy Zord◆ *Platinum Giratina Zord◆ Combined *Cyber Delta Megazord.◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Cyber Platinum Megazord.◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Cyber Crimson Megazord.◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Platinum Warrior Megazord◆◆◆ *Cyber Shadow Megazord.◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Data Squad Ultrazord. ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Trivia * Gallery MMPR Tyrannosarus Dinozord1.jpg|Tyrannosaurus Dinozord MMPR Mastadon.jpg|Mastodon Dinozord MMPR Triceratops Dinozord.jpg|Triceratops Dinozord MMPR Saberthooth Tiger.jpg|Saber-Toothed Tiger Dinozord Pterodactyldinozord.jpg|Pterodactyl Dinozord MMPR Dragonzord.jpg|Dragonzord MMPR Titanus.jpg|Titanus the Carrierzord Tank Mode MMPR.jpg|Dinozord Megazord (Tank Mode) MMPR Dinozord Megazord.jpg|Dinozord Megazord Dragonzord Battle Mode.jpg|Dragonzord Battle Mode Mega Dragonzord.jpg|Mega Dragonzord Dino Ultrazord.jpg|Dino Ultrazord Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord.jpg|Red Dragon Thunderzord Red Dragon Thunderzord Warrior Mode.jpg|Red Dragon Thunderzord (Warrior Mode) Mastodon Lion Thunderzord.jpg|Lion Thunderzord Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord.jpg|Unicorn Thunderzord Sabertooth Tiger Griffin Thunderzord.jpg|Griffin Thunderzord Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord.jpg|Firebird Thunderzord White Tigerzord.jpg|White Tigerzord White Tigerzord Warrior Mode.jpg|White Tigerzord (Warrior Mode) Tor the Shuttlezord.jpg|Tor the Shuttlezord Tor in Warrior mode.jpg|Tor the Shuttlezord (Warrior Mode) Thunder Megazord (Mighty Morphin).jpg|Thunder Megazord Mega Tigerzord.jpg|Mega Tigerzord Thunder Ultrazord.jpg|Thunder Ultrazord Red Ape Ninjazord.jpg|Ape Ninjazord Black Frog Ninjazord.jpg|Frog Ninjazord Blue Wolf Ninjazord.jpg|Wolf Ninjazord Yellow Bear Ninjazord.jpg|Bear Ninjazord Pink Crane Ninjazord.jpg|Crane Ninjazord White Ninja Falconzord.jpg|Falcon Ninjazord Ninja Megazord.jpg|Ninja Megazord Ninja MegaFalconzord.jpg|Ninja MegaFalconzord Ninja Ultrazord.jpg|Ninja Ultrazord Red_Shogunzord.jpg|Red Shogunzord White_Shogunzord.jpg|White Shogunzord Blue_Shogunzord.jpg|Blue Shogunzord Yellow_Shogunzord.jpg|Yellow Shogunzord Black_Shogunzord.jpg|Black Shogunzord Pink_Shogunzord.jpeg|Pink Shogunzord Silver_falconzord.jpeg|Silver Falconzord Green_Sharkzord.jpeg|Green Sharkzord Green_Sharkzord_(Warrior_mode).jpeg|Green Sharkzord (warrior mode) Shogun Megazord.jpg|Shogun Megazord Shogun MegaFalconzord.jpg|Shogun MegaFalconZord Shogun Ultrazord.jpg|Shogun Ultrazord Zeozord 5.jpeg|Zeozord 5 Zeozord 4.jpeg|Zeozord 4 Zeozord 3.jpeg|Zeozord 3 Zeozord 2.jpeg|Zeozord 2 Zeozord 1.jpeg|Zeozord 1 Red Battlezord.jpeg|Red Battlezord Super Zeozord 5.jpeg|Super Zeozord 5 Super Zeozord 4.jpeg|Super Zeozord 4 Super Zeozord 3.jpeg|Super Zeozord 3 Super Zeozord 2.jpeg|Super Zeozord 2 Super Zeozord 1.jpeg|Super Zeozord 1 Warrior Wheel.jpeg|Warrior Wheel Pyramidas.jpg|Pyramidas Zeo Megazord.jpeg|Zeo Megazord Super Zeo Megazord.jpeg|Super Zeo Megazord Zeo Mega Battlezord.jpeg|Zeo Mega Battlezord Zeo Ultrazord.jpeg|Zeo Ultrazord Red Lightning Turbozord.jpeg|Red Lightning Turbozord Mountain Blaster Turbozord.jpeg|Mountain Blaster Turbozord Desert Thunder Turbozord.jpeg|Desert Thunder Turbozord Dune Star Turbozord.jpeg|Dune Star Turbozord Wind Chaser Turbozord.jpeg|Wind Chaser Turbozord Robo_Racer.jpeg|Robo Racer Robo_Racer_(battle_mode).jpeg|Robo Racer (battle mode) Lightning_Fire_Tamer_Rescuezord.jpeg|Lightning Fire Tamer Rescuezord Lightning_Fire_Tamer_Rescuezord_(battle_mode).jpeg|Lightning Fire Tamer Rescuezord (battle mode) Siren_Blaster_Rescuezord.jpeg|Siren Blaster Rescuezord Siren_Blaster_Rescuezord_(battle_mode).jpeg|Siren Blaster Rescuezord (battle mode) Thunder_Loader_Rescuezord.jpeg|Thunder Loader Rescuezord Thunder_Loader_Rescuezord_(battle_mode).jpeg|Thunder Loader Rescuezord (battle mode) Star_Racer_Rescuezord.jpeg|Star Racer Rescuezord Star_Racer_Rescuezord_(battle_mode).jpeg|Star Racer Rescuezord (battle mode) Wind_Rescue_Rescuezord.jpeg|Wind Rescue Rescuezord Wind_Rescue_Rescuezord_(battle_mode).jpeg|Wind Rescue Rescuezord (battle mode) Artillatron.jpeg|Artillatron Turbo_Megazord.jpeg|Turbo Megazord Rescue_Megazord.jpeg|Rescue Megazord Astro Delta Megazord.jpeg|Astro Delta Megazord Astro Megazord.jpeg|Astro Megazord Astro Megashuttle.jpeg|Astro Megashuttle Astro Megaship.jpeg|Astro Megaship Delta Megazord.jpeg|Delta Megazord Mega V1.jpeg|Mega V1 Mega V2.jpeg|Mega V2 Mega V3.jpeg|Mega V3 Mega V4.jpeg|Mega V4 Mega V5.jpeg|Mega V5 Mega Winger.jpeg|Mega Winger Mega Winger (Fighter Mode).jpeg|Mega Winger (Fighter Mode) Mega Voyager.jpeg|Mega Voyager Winged Mega Voyager.jpeg|Winged Mega Voyager Lion Galactabeast.jpeg|Lion Galactabeast Lion Galactabeast Zord.jpeg|Lion Galactabeast Zord Condor Galactabeast.jpeg|Condor Galactabeast Condor Galactabeast Zord.jpeg|Condor Galactabeast Zord Gorilla Galactabeast.jpeg|Gorilla Galactabeast Gorilla Galactabeast Zord.jpeg|Gorilla Galactabeast Zord Wolf Galactabeast.jpeg|Wolf Galactabeast Wolf Galactabeast Zord.jpeg|Wolf Galactabeast Zord Wildcat Galactabeast.jpeg|Wildcat Galactabeast Wildcat Galactabeast Zord.jpeg|Wildcat Galactabeast Zord Torozord.jpeg|Torozord Lights of Orion.jpeg|Lights of Orion Rhino Galactabeast.jpeg|Rhino Galactabeast Phoenix Galactabeast.jpeg|Phoenix Galactabeast Shark Galactabeast.jpeg|Shark Galactabeast Galaxy Megazord.jpeg|Galaxy Megazord Defender Torozord.jpeg|Defender Torozord Centaurus Megazord.jpeg|Centaurus Megazord Stratoforce Megazord.jpeg|Stratoforce Megazord Zenith Carrierzord.jpeg|Zenith Carrierzord Zenith Carrierzord (battle mode).jpeg|Zenith Carrierzord (battle mode) Orion Galaxy Megazord.jpeg|Orion Galaxy Megazord Pyro Rescue 1.jpeg|Pyro Rescue 1 Aqua Rescue 2.jpeg|Aqua Rescue 2 Aero Rescue 3.jpeg|Aero Rescue 3 Haz Rescue 4.jpeg|Haz Rescue 4 Med Rescue 5.jpeg|Med Rescue 5 Max Solarzord.jpeg|Max Solarzord Max Solarzord (Shuttle Mode).jpeg|Max Solarzord (Shuttle Mode) Max Solarzord (Warrior Mode).jpeg|Max Solarzord (Warrior Mode) Lifeforce Megazord.jpeg|Lifeforce Megazord Rail Rescue 1.jpeg|Rail Rescue 1 Rail Rescue 2.jpeg|Rail Rescue 2 Rail Rescue 3.jpeg|Rail Rescue 3 Rail Rescue 4.jpeg|Rail Rescue 4 Rail Rescue 5.jpeg|Rail Rescue 5 Omegazord 1.jpeg|Omegazord 1 Omegazord 2.jpeg|Omegazord 2 Omegazord 3.jpeg|Omegazord 3 Omegazord 4.jpeg|Omegazord 4 Omegazord 5.jpeg|Omegazord 5 Lightspeed Megazord.jpeg|Lightspeed Megazord Lightspeed Solarzord.jpeg|Lightspeed Solarzord Supertrain Megazord.jpeg|Supertrain Megazord Omega Megazord.jpeg|Omega Megazord Time Flyer 1.jpeg|Time Flyer 1 Time Flyer 2.jpeg|Time Flyer 2 Time Flyer 3.jpeg|Time Flyer 3 Time Flyer 4.jpeg|Time Flyer 4 Time Flyer 5.jpeg|Time Flyer 5 Shadow Winger.jpeg|Shadow Winger Time Shadow Megazord.jpeg|Time Shadow Megazord Quantasaurus Rex.jpeg|Quantasaurus Rex Quantasaurus Rex (Megazord Mode).jpeg|Quantasaurus Rex (Megazord Mode) Transwarp Megazord.jpeg|Transwarp Megazord Time Force Megazord (Mode Red).jpeg|Time Force Megazord (Mode Red) Time Force Megazord (Mode Blue).png|Time Force Megazord (Mode Blue) Shadow Force Megazord (Mode Red).png|Shadow Force Megazord (Mode Red) Shadow Force Megazord (Mode Blue).png|Shadow Force Megazord (Mode Blue) Prwf-zd-01lion.jpg|Red Lion Zord Prwf-zd-02eagle.jpg|Yellow Eagle Zord Prwf-zd-shark.jpg|Blue Shark Zord Prwf-zd-bison.jpg|Black Bison Zord Prwf-zd-whitetiger.jpg|White Tiger Zord Elephant Zord.jpg|Elephant Zord Giraffe Zord.jpg|Giraffe Zord Black Bear Zord.jpg|Black Bear Zord Polar Bear Zord.jpg|Polar Bear Zord Gorilla Zord.jpg|Gorilla Zord Wolf Zord.jpg|Wolf Zord Hammerhead Shark Zord.jpg|Hammerhead Shark Zord Alligator Zord.jpg|Alligator Zord Rhino Zord.jpg|Rhino Zord Armadillo Zord.jpg|Armadillo Zord Deer Zord.jpg|Deer Zord Falcon Zord.jpg|Falcon Zord Gaur_Zord.png|Gaur Zord Stingray Zord.jpg|Stingray Zord Zebra Zord.jpg|Zebra Zord Rat Zord.jpg|Rat Zord Peacock Zord.jpg|Peacock Zord Orangutan Zord.jpg|Ape Zord Bat Zord.jpg|Bat Zord Soul Bird.jpg|Soul Bird Adult Soul Bird.jpg|Adult Soul Bird Panda Zord.jpeg|Panda Zord Tortoise_Zord.jpeg|Tortoise Zord Walrus_Zord.jpeg|Walrus Zord Boar_Zord.jpeg|Boar Zord Mammoth_Zord.jpeg|Mammoth Zord Swallow_Zord.jpeg|Swallow Zord Mole_Zord.jpeg|Mole Zord Penguin_Zord.jpeg|Penguin Zord WF_Wild_Force_Megazord.jpg|Wild Force Megazord Wild Force Megazord Sword and Shield Mode.png|Wild Force Megazord Sword and Shield Mode Wild Force Megazord Spear Mode.jpg|Wild Force Megazord Spear Mode Wild Force Megazord Spear and Shield Mode.jpg|Wild Force Megazord Spear and Shield Mode Wild Force Megazord Double Knuckle Mode.jpg|Wild Force Megazord Double Knuckle Mode Wild Force Megazord Spear and Knuckle Mode.jpg|Wild Force Megazord Spear and Knuckle Mode Kongazord.jpg|Kongazord (1st Version) Kongazord_(new_version).jpeg|Kongazord (2nd Version) Wild Force Megazord Predator Mode.jpg|Wild Force Megazord Predator Mode Wild Force Megazord Predator Spear Mode.jpg|Wild Force Megazord Predator Spear Mode Predazord.jpg|Predazord Wild Force Megazord Striker Mode.jpg|Wild Force Megazord Striker Mode Kongazord Striker Mode.jpg|Kongazord Striker Mode Wild Force Megazord Clutcher Mode.jpg|Wild Force Megazord Clutcher Mode Kongazord Striker Clutcher Mode.jpg|Kongazord Striker Clutcher Mode Isis Megazord.jpg|Isis Megazord Pegasus Megazord.jpg|Pegasus Megazord Alphazord.jpeg|Alphazord Prns-zd-hawk.jpg|Hawkzord Prns-zd-dolphin.jpg|Dolphinzord NSH-Hurricane_Leon.png|Lionzord Crimson Insectizord.jpg|Crimson Insectizord Navy Beetlezord.jpg|Navy Beetlezord Samurai Star Chopper.jpg|Samurai Star Chopper Mammothzord.jpg|Mammothzord Power Discs.jpg|Power Discs Serpent Sword and Power Disc.jpg|Serpent Sword Ram Hammer and Power Disc.jpg|Ram Hammer Turtle Mace and Power Disc.jpg|Turtle Mace Spin Blade and Power Disc.jpg|Spin Blade Lion Laser and Power Disc.jpg|Lion Laser Squid Drill and Power Disc.jpg|Squid Drill Flail Combo.jpg|Flail Combo Turbine Combo.jpg|Turbine Combo Ninja Scarf and Power Disc.jpg|Ninja Scarf Bee Spinner and Power Disc.jpg|Bee Spinner Sting Blaster and Power Disc.jpg|Sting Blaster Spider Catcher and Power Disc.jpg|Spider Catcher Super Stamp and Power Disc.jpg|Super Stamp Star Blazer and Power Disc.jpg|Star Blazer Minizord.jpg|Minizord Ninja_Firebirdzord.jpeg|Ninja Firebirdzord Ninja_Swanzord.jpeg|Ninja Swanzord Prns-zd-stormmegazord.jpg|Storm Megazord Storm Megazord Lightning Mode.jpg|Storm Megazord (Lightning Mode) Thunder Megazord.png|Thunder Megazord Thunderstorm Megazord.png|Thunderstorm Megazord Samurai Star Megazord.jpg|Samurai Star Megazord Samurai Storm Megazord.png|Samurai Storm Megazord Samurai Thunder Megazord.png|Samurai Thunder Megazord Hurricane Megazord.jpg|Hurricane Megazord Thunderstorm Ultrazord.jpg|Thunderstorm Ultrazord Hurricane Ultrazord.jpg|Hurricane Ultrazord Prdt-zd-tyranno.gif|Tyrannozord Prdt-zd-tricera.gif|Tricerazord Pterazord.jpg|Pterazord Brachiozord.jpg|Brachiozord Cephalazord.jpg|Cephalazord Dimetrozord.jpg|Dimetrozord Parasaurzord.png|Parasaurzord Ankylozord.jpg|Ankylozord Saberzord.jpeg|Saberzord Mammothzord.jpeg|Mammothzord Raptorzord.jpeg|Raptorzord Stegozord.jpg|Stegozord Dragozord.jpg|Dragozord Styracozord.JPG|Styracozord Triassic Megarover.jpg|Triassic Megarover latest.jpeg|Carnozord latest-1.jpeg|Chasmozord Arctic_Ptreazord.jpeg|Arctic Ptreazord DT_Thundersaurus_Megazord.jpg|Thundersaurus Megazord Thundersaurus Megazord Cephala Power Punch.png|Thundersaurus Megazord Cephala Power Punch Thundersaurus Megazord Dimetro Saw Blade.png|Thundersaurus Megazord Dimetro Saw Blade Thundersaurus Megazord Parasaur Final Cut.png|Thundersaurus Megazord Parasaur Final Cut Thundersaurus Megazord Ankylo Drill.png|Thundersaurus Megazord Ankylo Drill Thundersaurus Ankylo Drill Parasaur Final Cut.png|Thundersaurus Ankylo Drill Parasaur Final Cut Stega Surfboard.png|Thundersaurus Megazord Stega Surfboard DinoStegazord.jpg|DinoStegazord DinoStegazord Cephala Power Punch Dimetro Saw Blade.png|DinoStegazord Cephala Power Punch Dimetro Saw Blade DinoStegazord Ankylo Drill Parasaur Final Cut.jpg|DinoStegazord Ankylo Drill Parasaur Final Cut Valkasaurus Megazord.png|Valkasaurus Megazord Mezodon Megazord.jpg|Mezodon Megazord Triceramax Megazord.jpg|Triceramax Megazord PRDT-Blizzard.jpg|Blizzard Force Megazord Delta Runner 1.jpeg|Delta Runner 1 Delta Runner 2.jpeg|Delta Runner 2 Delta Runner 3.jpeg|Delta Runner 3 Delta Runner 4.jpeg|Delta Runner 4 Delta Runner 5.jpeg|Delta Runner 5 Omegamax Cycle.jpeg|Omegamax Cycle Omegamax Megazord.png|Omegamax Megazord S.W.A.T. Flyer 1.jpeg|S.W.A.T. Flyer 1 S.W.A.T. Flyer 2.jpeg|S.W.A.T. Flyer 2 S.W.A.T. Flyer 3.jpeg|S.W.A.T. Flyer 3 S.W.A.T. Flyer 4.jpeg|S.W.A.T. Flyer 4 S.W.A.T. Flyer 5.jpeg|S.W.A.T. Flyer 5 Delta Command Crawler.jpeg|Delta Command Crawler Delta Command Megazord.jpeg|Delta Command Megazord Delta Squad Megazord.png|Delta Squad Megazord Delta Max Megazord.jpeg|Delta Max Megazord S.W.A.T. Megzord.jpeg|S.W.A.T. Megazord S.W.A.T. Cannon.jpeg|S.W.A.T. Cannon Mystic Phoenix.jpg|Mystic Phoenix Mystic Mermaid.jpg|Mystic Mermaid Mystic Garuda.jpg|Mystic Garuda Mystic Sprite.jpg|Mystic Sprite Mystic Minotaur.jpg|Mystic Minotaur Solar Streak.jpeg|Solar Streak Solar Streak Megazord.jpeg|Solar Streak Megazord Catastros.jpeg|Catastros Brightstar.jpeg|Brightstar Mystic Firebird.jpg|Mystic Firebird Mystic Lion.JPG|Mystic Lion Mystic Dragon.jpeg|Mystic Dragon Titan Megazord.jpeg|Titan Megazord Manticore Megazord.png|Manticore Megazord Phoenix Unizord.png|Phoenix Unizord Centaur Megazord.png|Centaur Megazord Centaurus Wolf Megazord.png|Centaurus Wolf Megazord Centaurus Phoenix Megazord.png|Centaurus Phoenix Megazord Dump Driver.jpeg|Dump Driver Speed Driver.jpeg|Speed Driver Gyro Driver.jpeg|Gyro Driver Dozer Driver.jpeg|Dozer Driver Sub Driver.jpeg|Sub Driver Drill Driver.jpeg|Drill Driver Shovel Driver.jpeg|Shovel Driver Cement Driver.jpeg|Cement Driver Crane Driver.jpeg|Crane Driver Sonic Streaker.jpeg|Sonic Streaker Fire Truck Zord.jpeg|Fire Truck Zord Rescue Runner 1.jpeg|Rescue Runner 1 Rescue Runner 2.jpeg|Rescue Runner 2 BattleFleet Zord 14.jpeg|BattleFleet Zord 14 BattleFleet Zord 15.jpeg|BattleFleet Zord 15 BattleFleet Zord 16.jpeg|BattleFleet Zord 16 BattleFleet Zord 17.jpeg|BattleFleet Zord 17 BattleFleet Zord 18.jpeg|BattleFleet Zord 18 DriveMax Megazord.jpeg|DriveMax Megazord DualDrive Megazord.png|DualDrive Megazord DriveMax Ultrazord.jpeg|DriveMax Ultrazord Flash Point Megazord.png|Flash Point Megazord BattleFleet Megazord.jpeg|BattleFleet Megazord Tiger Animal Spirit.jpeg|Tiger Animal Spirit Jaguar Animal Spirit.jpeg|Jaguar Animal Spirit Cheetah Animal Spirit.jpeg|Cheetah Animal Spirit Cougar Animal Spirit.jpeg|Cougar Animal Spirit Wolf Animal Spirit.jpeg|Wolf Animal Spirit Rhino Steel Zord.jpeg|Rhino Steel Zord Rhino Pride Megazord.png|Rhino Pride Megazord Elephant Animal Spirit.png|Elephant Animal Spirit Bat Animal Spirit.jpeg|Bat Animal Spirit Shark Animal Spirit.png|Shark Animal Spirit Lion Animal Spirit.png|Lion Animal Spirit Chameleon Animal Sirit.png|Chameleon Animal Spirit White Tiger Animal Spirit.jpeg|White Tiger Animal Spirit Gorilla Animal Spirit.jpeg|Gorilla Animal Spirit Antelope Animal Spirit.png|Antelope Animal Spirit Penguin Animal Spirit.jpeg|Penguin Animal Spirit Jungle Pride Megazord.jpeg|Jungle Pride Megazord Wolf Pride Megazord.jpeg|Wolf Pride Megazord Jungle Pride Megazord with Elephant Power.jpeg|Jungle Pride Megazord with Elephant Power Jungle Pride Megazord with Bat Power.jpeg|Jungle Pride Megazord with Bat Power Jungle Pride Megazord with Shark Power.jpeg|Jungle Pride Megazord with Shark Power Lion Pride Megazord.jpeg|Lion Pride Megazord Jungle Pride Charge.jpeg|Jungle Pride Charge Jungle Master Megazord.jpeg|Jungle Master Megazord Jungle Master Megazord with Elephant Power.png|Jungle Master Megazord with Elephant Power Jungle Master Megazord with Bat Power.png|Jungle Master Megazord with Bat Power Jungle Master Megazord with Shark Power.jpeg|Jungle Master Megazord with Shark Power Jungle Master Stampede.png|Jungle Master Stampede White Tiger Pride Megazord.jpeg|White Tiger Pride Megazord Eagle Racer.PNG|Eagle Racer RPM 2.PNG|Lion Hauler RPM 3.PNG|Bear Crawler RPM 4.PNG|Tail Spinner RPM 5.PNG|Wolf Cruiser RPM 6.PNG|Crocodile Carrier RPM 7.PNG|Falcon Zord RPM 8.PNG|Tiger Jet RPM 9.PNG|Whale Zord RPM 10.PNG|Paleozord Carrier 1 RPM 11.PNG|Paleozord Carrier 2 RPM 12.PNG|Paleozord Carrier 3 Road Attack Zord.jpeg|Road Attack Zord Road Attack Zord (Battle Mode).jpeg|Road Attack Zord (Battle Mode) RPm.jpg|High Octane Megazord RPM 1.jpg|High Octane Megazord with Wolf Cruiser RPM 13.jpg|High Octane Megazord with Tail Spinner RPM 2.png|High Octane Megazord with Falcon Zord and Tiger Jet Vavle max.jpg|ValveMax Megazord Zenith.png|Zenith Megazord Mach.jpg|Mach Megazord SkyRev.PNG|SkyRev Megazord Paleo Max.png|Paleomax Megazord Ultrazord.jpg|RPM Ultrazord Lion FoldingZord.jpeg|Lion FoldingZord Dragon FoldingZord.jpeg|Dragon FoldingZord Bear FoldingZord.jpeg|Bear FoldingZord Ape FoldingZord.jpeg|Ape FoldingZord Turtle FoldingZord.jpeg|Turtle FoldingZord Beetle Zord.jpeg|Beetle Zord Swordfish Zord.jpeg|Swordfish Zord Tiger Zord.jpeg|Tiger Zord OctoZord.jpeg|OctoZord Samurai ClawZord.jpeg|Samurai ClawZord Claw Battlezord East.jpeg|Claw Battlezord East Claw Battlezord West.jpeg|Claw Battlezord West Claw Battlezord South.jpeg|Claw Battlezord South BullZord.jpeg|BullZord Bull Megazord.png|Bull Megazord SharkZord.jpeg|SharkZord LightZord.jpeg|LightZord PRS 1.png|Samurai Megazord Beetle Blaster Megazord.jpeg|Beetle Blaster Megazord Swordfish Fencer Megazord.png|Swordfish Fencer Megazord Tiger Drill Megazord.jpeg|Tiger Drill Megazord Samurai Battlewing.jpeg|Samurai Battlewing Battlewing Megazord.jpeg|Battlewing Megazord Octo Spear Megazord.png|Octo Spear Megazord Claw Battlezord North.jpeg|Claw Battlezord North Samurai Shark Megazord.png|Samurai Shark Megazord Samurai LightZord.jpeg|Samurai LightZord Samurai Battle Cannon.jpeg|Samurai Battle Cannon Claw Armor Megazord.png|Claw Armor Megazord Samurai Gingazord.png|Samurai Gigazord Samurai Shark Gigazord.jpeg|Samurai Shark Gigazord Gosei Dragon Mechazord.jpeg|Gosei Dragon Mechazord Gosei Shark Mechazord.jpeg|Gosei Shark Mechazord Gosei Snake Mechazord.jpeg|Gosei Snake Mechazord Gosei Tiger Mechazord.jpeg|Gosei Tiger Mechazord Gosei Phoenix Mechazord.jpeg|Gosei Phoenix Mechazord Lion Mechazord.jpg|Lion Mechazord Knight Brothers Zords.jpeg|Knight Brothers Zords Sky Brothers Zords.jpeg|Sky Brothers Zords Land Brothers Zords.jpeg|Land Brothers Zords Sea Brothers Zords.jpeg|Sea Brothers Zords Ultra Change Zord.jpeg|Ultra Change Zord Gosei Ultimate Command Ship.jpeg|Gosei Ultimate Command Ship Gosei Ultimate Megazord.png|Gosei Ultimate Megazord Super Mega Skyship Zord.jpeg|Super Mega Skyship Zord Super Mega Jet Zord.jpeg|Super Mega Jet Zord Super Mega Racer Zord.jpeg|Super Mega Racer Zord Super Mega Wheeler Zord.jpeg|Super Mega Wheeler Zord Super Mega Sub Zord.jpeg|Super Mega Sub Zord Q-Rex Drill.png|Q-Rex Drill Q-Rex Dinozord.png|Q-Rex Dinozord Q-Rex Megazord.png|Q-Rex Megazord Turbo Falcon Zord.jpeg|Turbo Falcon Zord Delta Runner Zord.png|Delta Runner Zord Mystic Dragon.png|Mystic Dragon Red Lion Wildzord.jpeg|Red Lion Wildzord Ninja Zord.jpeg|Ninja Zord Gosei Jet.jpeg|Gosei Jet Gosei Jet Megazord.png|Gosei Jet Megazord Gosei Great Megazord.png|Gosei Great Megazord Gosei Grand Megazord.png|Gosei Grand Megazord Gosei Great Grand Megazord.jpeg|Gosei Great Grand Megazord Ultra Gosei Great Megazord.jpeg|Ultra Gosei Great Megazord Legendary Megazord.png|Legendary Megazord Legendary Q-Rex Megazord.png|Legendary Q-Rex Megazord Legendary RPM Megazord.png|Legendary RPM Megazord Legendary S.P.D. Megazord.png|Legendary S.P.D. Megazord Legendary Mystic Force Megazord.png|Legendary Mystic Force Megazord Legendary Wild Force Megazord.png|Legendary Wild Force Megazord Legendary Ninja Megazord.png|Legendary Ninja Megazord Legendary Samurai Megazord.png|Legendary Samurai Megazord Ultimate Legendary Megazord.png|Ultimate Legendary Megazord Zyudenryu 1 Gabutyra.png|T-Rex Zord ZyuDenRyuParasagun.png|Para Zord Zyudenryu 3 Stegotchi.png|Stego Zord Zakutor.png|Raptor Zord Zyudenryu 5 Dricera.png|Tricera Zord Pteragordon.png|Ptera Zord PteraidenOh.png|Ptera Charge Megazord ZyuDenRyuAnkydon.png|Ankylo Zord Battle Bunpachy.png|Pachy Zord Plesio Zord.png|Plesio Zord Plesio Charge Megazord.png|Plesio Charge Megazord Titano Zord.png|Titano Zord Titano Charge Megazord.png|Titano Charge Megazord Spino Zord.jpg|Spino Zord KamitsukiGattaiKyoryuzin.png|Dino Charge Megazord Tri-Stego Formation Dino Charge Megazord Stego Raptor Formation.png|Dino Charge Megazord Stego-Raptor Formation Kyoryuzin Western.png|Dino Charge Megazord Para-Raptor Formation Kyoryuzin Macho.png|Dino Charge Megazord Tri-Ankylo Formation Kyoryuzin Kung Fu.png|Dino Charge Megazord Ankylo-Pachy Formation Dino Charge Megazord Tri Stego Ptera Formation.png|Dino Charge Megazord Tri-Stego-Ptera Formation Ptera Charge Megazord Para Raptor Formation.png|Ptera Charge Megazord Para-Raptor Formation Ptera Charge Megazord Pachy Formation.jpeg|Ptera Charge Megazord Pachy Formation Ptera Charge Megazord Ankylo Formation.jpeg|Ptera Charge Megazord Ankylo Formation Ptera Charge Megazord Para Formation.png|Ptera Charge Megazord Para Formation Ptera Charge Megazord Tricera Formation.png|Ptera Charge Megazord Tricera Formation Plesio Charge Megazord Pachy Rex Formation.png|Plesio Charge Megazord Pachy-Rex Formation Plesio Charge Megazord Pachy Formation.jpeg|Plesio Charge Megazord Pachy Formation Plesio Charge Megazord Para Formation.png|Plesio Charge Megazord Para Formation Plesio Charge Megazord Raptor Formation.png|Plesio Charge Megazord Raptor Formation Plesio Charge Megazord Ankylo Formation.jpeg|Plesio Charge Megazord Ankylo Formation Spino Charge Megazord Ankylo Pachy Formation.jpeg|Spino Charge Megazord Ankylo Pachy Formation Dino Charge Ultrazord.png|Dino Charge Ultrazord Red Warrior Ninja Zord.png|Red Warrior Ninja Zord Blue Dragon Ninja Zord.png|Blue Dragon Ninja Zord Yellow Dump Ninja Zord.png|Yellow Dump Ninja Zord White Dog Ninja Zord.png|White Dog Ninja Zord Pink Train Ninja Zord.png|Pink Train Ninja Zord.png Ninja Boy Zord.png|Ninja Boy Zord Ninja Bug Zord.png|Ninja Bug Zord Ninja Lion Zord.png|Ninja Lion Zord Ninja Lion Megazord.png|Ninja Lion Megazord Fire Eagle Ninja Zord.png|Fire Eagle Ninja Zord Fire Dragon Ninja Zord.png|Fire Dragon Ninja Zord Fire Tortoise Ninja Zord.png|Fire Tortoise Ninja Zord Fire Tiger Ninja Zord.png|Fire Tiger Ninja Zord.png Fire Panda Ninja Zord.png|Fire Panda Ninja Zord.png Fire Black Carp Ninja Zord.png|Fire Black Carp Ninja Zord Elephant Ninja Zord.png|Elephant Ninja Zord Saucer Ninja Zord.png|Saucer Ninja Zord Surfer Ninja Zord.png|Surfer Ninja Zord Tyrannosaurus Ninja Zord.png|Tyrannosaurus Ninja Zord Ninja Steel Megazord.png|Ninja Steel Megazord Ninja Steel Megazord (Dragon Mode).png|Ninja Steel Megazord (Dragon Mode) Ninja Steel Megazord Axe mode .png|Ninja Steel Megazord (Axe Mode) Ninja Steel Megazord Gun Mode.png|Ninja Steel Megazord (Gun Mode) Ninja Steel Megazord Surf Mode.png|Ninja Steel Megazord (Surf Mode) Ninja Steel Megazord Drill mode.jpeg|Ninja Steel Megazord (Drill Mode) Ninja Texas Megazord.jpeg|Ninja Texas Megazord Ninja Steel Super Megazord.png|Ninja Steel Super Megazord Gold Bison Megazord.png|Gold Bison Megazord Fire Ninja Megazord.png|Fire Ninja Megazord Ninja Steel Ultrazord.png|Ninja Steel Ultrazord Category:Machines Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Iamnater1225